


Blackwood 8

by Waluwheezy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wendigos, F/M, Hannah and Beth still die/go missing, They’re younger for most of this, This mostly follows Jessica, but if someone’s else is doing something more interesting, it’ll follow them instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waluwheezy/pseuds/Waluwheezy
Summary: This story follows Jessica Riley as she grows up with her nine friends Mike, Emily, Sam, Matt, Hannah, Beth, Ashley, Chris, and Josh. Well... that is until two of them disappear after a terrible mistake. Until Blackwood 10 became Blackwood 8.





	Blackwood 8

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo uh I hope you enjoy. I just thought it would be a cool idea. I hope it’ll turn out like I want it to.

Jessica Riley had been going to Fairmeadow Elementary since junior kindergarten. She hadn’t ever had a proper friend, I mean, of course in the early years (kindergarten and first grade) everyone was friends. But everyone had a best friend, everyone except Jessica. That’s exactly what she had been thinking about, how she basically had no friends and that it was about time she made some, before she had fallen asleep. She was dreaming peacefully about flying through the sky and jumping on clouds when her alarm blared loudly beside her. “Ugh,” Jessica mumbled, slapping her hand onto the snooze button. She slowly sat up and flipped the off switch, crawling out of bed.

About a half hour later Jessica was puzzling over her hair, it had taken her thirty minutes to decide on an outfit for the first day of school, she was going into sixth grade after all, if she wanted to look cool in a 6/7 split she would need a great outfit. Jess would also need a great hairstyle, she had been growing out her hair for the longest time and it had finally reached the length she wanted it. Now she had the dilemma of figuring out how she wanted it to look. The whole process took around half an hour as she did her hair and undid it many times. She finally got it done and looked into her full length mirror to see how she looked. Her outfit was a black pleated skirt, a red t-shirt that would show off her stomach if her skirt didn’t go as high as it did and white socks. Her blond hair had been put in a braid crown with a small bun in the back and little strands of hair hanging down by her ears. Jess quickly ran down the stairs, hopping over her cat and nearly falling a couple of times, she’s very clumsy and does that a lot. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at her kitchen table. 

Her mom was making toast by the counter, “what took so long?” She asked. 

“I wanted everything to be perfect,” Jessica smiled, standing up and doing a little twirl as her mom turned to look at her. 

“Very nice, very nice,” she nodded, turning back to the toast. 

Jessica sat back down and ate her breakfast quickly once it was made. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened, ‘8:30! I only have fifteen minutes before the bus leaves!’ She thought, standing up and putting her plate in the dishwasher quickly. Jess ran to the front foyer and grabbed her combat boots from the closet. They gave her about two inches in height and, since she was short for her age, it was a great thing to her. She slipped them onto her feet and did the laces quickly. 

“Have a good day, be careful!” Her mom called while Jessica pulled the strap of her black and white striped backpack over her shoulder. 

“Goodbye!” Jess yelled back as she rushed out the door. 

Jessica ran down her street and peeked around the corner where her bus stop is. To her relief everyone was still waiting there. She took a second to calm her breathing and compose herself before turning the corner, at a walk this time. Her bus pulled up about a minute after she made it there. She got on and took a seat near the back. Soon enough a boy who looked around her age sat down beside her. Jessica recognized him almost immediately, he was Matt, a fairly popular kid in her grade. She didn’t really know what to say so she just smiled awkwardly and looked out the window. 

“Hi,” the boy, clearly less shy than Jessica, said, “I’m Matt.” 

“I-“ Jess stopped her self from saying ‘I know’, instead she said. “Am Jessica.” 

He nodded slightly before they sat in awkward scilence for the rest of the bus ride. Once they arrived at school Jessica hopped up and got off the bus fairly quickly. She went into the backyard of her school and waited for the bell. After waiting for about ten minutes finally the bell rang. Jessica walked inside and hung up her backpack before going into her classroom. 

Her teacher, Miss. Emerson, was waiting there for her students. “Find your seats,” she said as the kids walked in. There was four groups of 7. ‘28 students,’ Jessica thought, ‘big class’. She walked around and found her seat at a table near the corner. She was the first one there and while she waited for the other six people she organized the stuff in her desk. The first people to arrive were two girls she didn’t recognize, they had very different hair but very similar faces, Jess figured they were siblings. 

“Hi!” The one with the long brown hair and glasses smiled. “I’m Hannah.”

“And I’m Beth,” the other girl said. 

“I’m Jessica,” she said, smiling. “So... what grade are you guys in.”

“Seventh,” Beth answers. “You?”

“Sixth,” Jess told her. ‘I guess they’re twins then’ she thought.

Soon enough everyone at the table was there. The other table members were: Matt (sixth grader from the bus), Emily (a popular girl in seventh grade), Mike (a popular boy in seventh grade), and Sam (a seventh grader).

Right now they were split into groups of three and four. Emily, Mike, Jessica, and Matt as well as Sam, Hannah, and Beth. They were playing a game where each person in the group had a string that was tied around an elastic band. There were a bunch of cups and you had to try and pick them up using only the strings and elastic band. Once you picked up the cups you had to stack them.

“Ugh,” Emily sighed. “This is so boring. Like god if she wanted us to get to know each other she could’ve told us to sit and talk for an hour, but no, we have to play this stupid game.”

“Ah, come on Em,” Mike whined. “If you try you might have fun.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “I won’t have fun, but I will be trying because we’re going to win.”

Miss. Emerson put up a picture on the board. “Alright you have one minute to stack the cups. Go!”

The group set off quickly, Emily yelling out commands while they rolled their eyes. “Michael!” Emily frowned when he moved his string and the cup dropped.

“It’s fine,” Mike said, sighing. “Let’s just keep going.”

“Fine,” Emily said, as they continued working.

“We’re done!” Hannah yelled, high fiving Sam.

“Ugh,” Emily scoffed, dropping her string.

“Emily!” Mike pouted. “Why’d you drop it.”

“What’s the point if you can’t win?” She questioned.

“Whatever,” Mike muttered. Jessica and Matt just sighed as they sat down.

After about half an hour of that Miss. Emerson just let them talk then after a little over an hour the bell rang. Jessica and her table group stood up and headed outside after changing their shoes. 

Sam walked over to Mike with Hannah and Beth beside her once they were outside. “Hey Mike!” She waved, smiling.

“Hi Sam,” he smiled at her as she approached him. “I see you’ve made some friends.”

“Why yes I have,” Sam laughed. “This is Hannah and Beth although you may already know that.”

“I do not believe that we have met yet,” Mike said, letting out out a small laugh. “I’m Mike.” He then pointed behind him. “That’s Emily and who seems to be her new friend Jessica.”

Jessica heard Mike say something about her and Emily being friends and a smile creeped onto her face. ‘Score!’ She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s kinda short. I’ll try to update as frequently as I can.


End file.
